


Perdón

by STsuki



Series: Ilusiones (30) [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Angst, Breaking, Drama, Hurt, M/M, No Romance, Smoking, it´s not ahappy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Minho lo supo desde que abrió los ojos.





	Perdón

**Author's Note:**

> Para fabiii!! que pidió un CMH con angustia pesada y corazones rotos. Ojala sea de tu agrado.

Minho lo supo desde que abrió los ojos.

La cama estaba tibia y Changmin estaba a su lado enredado en las mantas.

Estaba nevando.

Seúl estaba precioso y melancólico.

Sería perfecto.

Lo observo con cariño crudo y  anhelo doloroso. Beso su frente y luego su boca.

Fue al baño y orino, lavo sus dientes mientras el agua de la ducha se templaba y luego paso quince minutos bajo la regadera hasta que el agua estuvo helada. Y él por fin despertó.

Lo sabía y era un buen día, tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Aunque estaba vacío, seguro que una parte de él iba a estar siempre vacía después de ese día.

Fue a su armario y se coloco unos bóxers, una camiseta vieja y raída de algodón, de esas que no puedes botar por lo cómodas que son, por ultimo escogió un cardigan azul marino.

Eran apenas las siete de la mañana.  

Quería llorar. Un par de años atrás lo habría hecho, pero solo seguía sintiéndose vacío. Y eso era tan confuso.

Entendía a Changmin. Él no estaba en una posición distinta.

Ambos se habían quedado sin amor.

O eso había dicho Changmin. El había sido feliz, muy feliz. Aunque tal vez todo había sido una simple ilusión.

Ahora estaba vació pero dolía, dolía tanto que el aire helado de esa mañana invernal era como un bálsamo, solo porque el dolor físico era un buen distractor de todo lo demás.

En un bowl puso mango y papaya, unas cuantas zarzamoras y arándanos que luego cubrió con 250 mililitros de yogurth natural. Fue a buscar una cuchara y observo la cajetilla de mentolados de mala calidad que Taemin había olvidado en su última visita.

La tomo con manos temblorosas y luego se fue a sentar al alfeizar de la ventana. Comió su desayuno y observo la ciudad continuar pintándose de blanco debido a la nieve.

Changmin apareció tres horas más tarde. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su nariz hinchada. Oh, su pobre hyung lucía tan devastado. Minho no entendía. Era él quien llevaba a cuestas dos maletas.

Minho sabía que contenían todas las cosas que alguna vez fueron acumulándose en el closet de ese apartamento. Porque el amor se les había acabado.

Era lo que decía Changmin y para él eso era todo, el mundo, el universo, la verdad, la mentira, el amor, el dolor, la pasión, sus sueños, ilusiones y la dulzura más encantadora.

Minho no iba a contradecirlo.

Nunca lo había hecho.

No iba a empezar en ese momento.

Eran cosas que pasaban. Era parte de crecer.

De pronto no estaba más vacío.

Minho bajo los pies del alfeizar, sonrió y abrió sus brazos.

De tres zancadas Changmin y todo lo que era estaba entre sus brazos.

Oh…

El mundo se agrieto. Algo crujió, roto, irreparable y devastado.

Un día su mundo despertó y se dio cuenta que no lo amaba más, eso no era su culpa, solo eran cosas que pasaban y entendía. Lo hacía.

El amor era diferente para todos.

Para ellos dos no iba a significar peleas a gritos, humillaciones y golpes, solo certezas crudas.

Despertares áridos.

Mañanas frías.

Porque él había sabido al abrir los ojos que ese día Changmin se iría.

Se apartó con lentitud, su frente y sus labios recibieron un beso suave por última vez.

Hubo un discurso, pequeño y susurrante, un confort que no necesitaban. Un perdón que no valía nada. Que no era nada.

Las tormentas no se disculpaban, eran fuerza, eran belleza, eran.

Oh, dolía.

Dolía.

No estaba vació más.

Los pasos se arrastraron lentamente hacia la puerta y luego el click resonando estruendoso contra sus oídos.

Su mirada borrosa chocó contra la caja de mentolados y se dio cuenta, cuatro cigarrillos más tarde, que el humo era mejor vacío que el vacío y mucho mejor dolor que el dolor.

Así que fue y compro más.

Tal vez podía encontrar un mundo nuevo en el camino.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Dios!! Oh Dios!! La puta madre! Esto fue tan doloroso de escribir, es que estos dos juntos son como la relación más larga que he tenido, cuando vi el pedido de fabi mi corazón hizo *crack, crack, crack* Santísima madre me duele, me dolió. Y al mismo tiempo es tan, tan encantador. Porque los amo tanto pero al mismo tiempo se que debo dejarlos descansar y enfocarme en mis nuevas metas y unf~ Seguro son las hormonas. Fabi espero que te duela, espero que le duela a todo el mundo porque soy una escritora sádica que se alimenta de las lágrimas de sus lectores *mi madre me esta juzgando ahora* Lo siento, no es verdad. 
> 
> Tuve que leer "una vez más" que es el ultimo shot de esta tabla que sigue en espera de revisión para la mudanza, esta historia es la precuela oh shit y ese shot termina peor. Mi vida no vale nada. Quiero ChangMinho. de verdad necesito un fanfic de este par con urgencia. *Llora*
> 
> Perdonen ustedes el drama. Gracias por leer! no se olviden de los kudos, los comentarios y las lagrimas!! ;P
> 
> Por si aun no me siguen en facebook[Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) o rebloguear esta historia en [ mi tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/)  
> Cuídense mucho!!!


End file.
